


In The Pines

by Starthewolf1106



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Kidnapping, Memory Loss, Slavery, brain washing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:20:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23106853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starthewolf1106/pseuds/Starthewolf1106
Summary: Tearing his eyes away from the sea, he looked to his right. Giant mounds, the same shade of green and covered in grass, met his gaze. Straight in front of him was Shiela, her black braids gently shifting in the breeze. Her dark skin shone a gorgeous bronze color in the golden sun.The sun! How could he forget that?Looking up, he saw an endless horizon of blue, a blue he had never imagined. He had always pictured it as the slate blue color  some of the others had in their eyes, or perhaps the dark gray-purple-blue of blueberries sometimes sold at the marketplace. But this, this was something different. It was a brilliant color, so wonderful he felt like sobbing. Was this what freedom meant? The endless blue above him, never changed, never broken? Was that what life and happiness was like?
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	In The Pines

**Author's Note:**

> This was based off of a dream I had, so please excuse any inaccuracies.

_My girl, my girl, don't lie to me_   
_Tell me where did you sleep last night?_   
_In the pines, in the pines_   
_Where the sun don't ever shine_   
_I would shiver the whole night through_

The echoing creak of wood and the intoxicating scent of fruit and meat were familiar; oddly comforting to his sensitive ears. Head down, he weaved delicately through the crowd of people. For a split-second, amber rays caught his eye and he stopped. Looking up, he stared up at a small window in the hull of the ship which let in a golden light. The warmth bathed him, basking his body in rare, precious light. A glare from another, higher-ranked slave signaled that his brief time in the sun was over.

He knew next to nothing of the outside. The little storm cloud tattoo on his wrist ensured that. He was one of the lowest-ranking slaves, outranked by everyone except other storm clouds. He wasn’t allowed outside, ever. He got only the scraps that clouds and suns didn’t want. He slept in the darkest, dirtiest bunks and he wore discarded rags. The only things he did know were from the brief glimpses he would get once in a lifetime.

Those few precious moments were his favorite. He knew of rain, and he knew of the warmth of the sun. He knew of those unbearable, terrifying moments where a cloud would cover the sun and plunge his world back into darkness, even for a few seconds. He knew the fear that the sun would never return; that he would never again see its luxorious glory. He knew of snow and ice from his master’s cursing about it. He knew that the sky was blue, but other than that, he knew nothing.

Sighing, he continued his trek between the vendor booths towards whatever task his masters needed completed.

Someone grabbed his arm and he knew better than to resist, so he simply followed to wherever they wanted to drag him. He was shoved into a line of other storm clouds, who ignored his existence and looked only ahead. His stomachs twisted in knots. He knew what was going to happen, and sure enough, he was forced into a dark room and made to kneel in front of a screen. 

Daring to glance around the room, he caught the eye of his only friend. Shiela. She was smart and kind, and most of all, she gave him a name. ‘Friend’, was what she called him. That word was foreign around here, and it felt special on his tongue.

She noticed and smiled at him, before turning back to the screen. As the screen began to flash and words spoken in tongues were emitted, his world spun, and turned black. 

* * *

_My girl, my girl, where will you go_   
_I'm going where the cold wind blows_   
_In the pines, in the pines_   
_Where the sun don't ever shine_   
_I would shiver the whole night through_

“This one’s the mutant. Number 2579.”

_Someone said from next to him. He didn’t know what ‘mutant’ meant, but the way is was spoken wasn’t good. He felt hands grab him and lift him up. He felt himself being placed on a bed of sorts and he felt straps being fitted around his wrists and legs._

”We’ll need to dispose-“

”Something’s wrong-“

”-sounded the alarm-“

_Bits and pieces of a frantic conversation reached him in his half-conscious state._

_“_ Hey! Hey, wake up! Wake up, now!” Shiela’s voice, laced with worry and heavy with her African accent, broke through. Blearily forcing his eyes to open, he saw her brown eyes staring down at him in concern.

”We need to get out of here!” She hissed, forcing him to his feet.

”What’s happening?” He slurred. The after effects of the conditioning were hitting him hard.

”I don’t know. The masters were screaming something about an attack. I’m 90% sure that the lower decks are on fire. All I know is that this is our chance to escape!” She told him, excitedly.

”Escape?” He questioned, confused. He had never considered the option. Obedience had been so deeply ingrained into his mind that it didn’t even recognize it as a viable option. Submission had been beaten into him, and that wasn’t something that could be easily fixed.

As if reading his mind, Shiela was quick to assure him.

”Don’t worry. Think of it as obeying MY orders this time.” She said with a smile, and he smiled back. She was right, in a way. Besides, surely their masters wouldn’t want them to stay and die.

Turning, she broke into a run, and he followed right behind her. 

Weaving through broken carts, rubble set on fire, and spilled cargo, he was reminded that just a few hours prior, he was walking around here, shopping for his masters.

He felt an odd twinge of sorrow as he passed the familiar places he had grown up seeing. He realized with a pang that this was the closest thing he had to a home. He had never known anywhere else, as far as he could remember. His first memory was being forced to watch the screen. He didn’t know how long ago that was, but it felt like a long time. Sadness filled his heart and he paused, just for a moment.

This was a dark place, filled with pain and suffering, was still his home. Though home to many dark days and miserable nights, this was the only place he had ever known. Memories brimming with violence and darkness were, at the end of the day, the only memories he had. He couldn’t leave that behind, could he?

”Hey, come on!” Shiela yelled, motioning to a trap door.

He hesitated, took everything in, and made his decision.

This place had nothing for him now, perhaps it never did. However he had ended up here didn’t matter. He was leaving, and that was final. Taking those final steps felt at first like dying, then like being reborn. 

“Where are we going?” He yelled to Shiela, who was a few feet in front of him. They were running down a dark tunnel, the only thing that told him that Shiela was still with him was the pounding of her footsteps and her labored breathing. The air was damp and reeked of rot, each breath stung his lungs and made him want to puke.

”I think it’s a trash chute, it should lead us out!” Shiela yelled back.

”Should?” He replied.

”When have I ever been wrong?” She snarked, even with her breathing difficulties. 

He could think of a few times, but now wasn’t the time to argue. A thud, followed by cursing, alerted him to stop running.

”What’s wrong?” He questioned, and he felt Shiela pushing past him.

”There’s a door there, but you should be able to break it down.” She responded, and he blinked at her in confusion.

”What?” He asked, bemused.

”Oh, don’t play dumb. I know for a fact that you’re deceptively strong.” She hissed, and he contemplated that. Was it true? He had never noticed before. Then again, he never used his strength before, so it was possible.

”Just charge at it with all your strength.” Shiela sighed, exasperated.

Nodding, he turned and faced the door.

Preparing himself, he charged straight at the door with all of his might, and to his shock, it flew off its hinges, with him right behind it. He slammed his eyelids shut against the blinding light as he plummeted. He heard Shiela yell as she jumped to follow. He slammed into whatever was below him, knocking the breath out of his lungs.

Cold, salty water engulfed him. Eyes stinging, he desperately clawed his way up, or at least what he thought was up. Panic filled his head as the seemingly endless water dragged him downwards. He felt a hand grab his wrist, and he followed it gratefully.

Finally, his head breached the surface. Gasping and spluttering, he did his best to clear the water out of his mouth. Salt stung his eyes, temporarily blinding him. 

“Follow me.” Shiela yelled, and he clumsily swam towards her voice. 

He swam for what felt like eternity, the cold water sapping his strength. Finally, he felt what he thought was land, and dragged himself onto it. Collapsing, he promptly passed out.

* * *

_My girl, my girl, don't you lie to me_   
_Tell me where did you sleep last night_   
_In the pines, in the pines_   
_Where the sun don't ever shine_   
_I would shiver the whole night through_

When he awoke, it was to a light brighter than anything he had ever experienced. For a second, he thought he had died, but then he sat up, and realized that he was still alive. 

The ground beneath him was odd. It was unlike anything he had seen. It was a shade of green he didn’t know existed, a pure, lush green. It was spiky, yet soft at the same time. Plucking some of the blade-like leaves off of the ground, he sniffed them. They smelled fine. Lifting them to his mouth, he took a bite and chewed. It was bitter, but not bad. A nearby laugh startled him from his thoughts.

”What?” He asked as he met Shiela’s eyes.

”You don’t eat grass.” She explained, amused.

”Huh? Why not?” He questioned, putting his handful of ‘grass’ down. 

“Because you don’t. I don’t know why, you just don’t.” 

Shrugging, he got to his feet. The first thing he noticed was that the ground was still. He had to admit that he did NOT like that. He heard that the upper levels of the ship were still, but he had shrugged that off as a myth. Surely, nothing stood still. However, it seems he was wrong, and he immediately collapsed back to the ground.

”Yeah, it took me a few tries as well.” Shiela admitted, offering her hand out.

After a few tries, he finally stood on wobbly legs. It was weird, though. He had lived (what he assumed was) his entire life walking on a floor that was constantly moving. He had thus adapted to such conditions, and like everyone else, had adapted his walking patterns to match. Now, however, he had to relearn how to walk, which was annoying.

Taking a few steps, he sat back down for a break. Looking to his left, he gasped. The ocean, the world he had lived on for however many years, was so much more beautiful than he had imagined. The roar of the waves was nothing new, but the crashing sound followed by a gentle hiss was. 

Tearing his eyes away from the sea, he looked to his right. Giant mounds, the same shade of green and covered in grass, met his gaze. Straight in front of him was Shiela, her black braids gently shifting in the breeze. Her dark skin shone a gorgeous bronze color in the golden sun. 

The sun! How could he forget that? 

Looking up, he saw an endless horizon of blue, a blue he had never imagined. He had always pictured it as the slate blue color some of the others had in their eyes, or perhaps the dark gray-purple-blue of blueberries sometimes sold at the marketplace. But this, this was something different. It was a brilliant color, so wonderful he felt like sobbing. Was this what freedom meant? The endless blue above him, never changed, never broken? Was that what life and happiness was like? 

To stop himself from crying in joy, he looked down. The grass! The grass was great, and the more time he spent sitting on it, the more he loved it. It was nothing like the splintery wood or worn-out carpets he had spent his life on, it was something new and fresh. He loved it with every fiber in his being, just as he loved the sky and the sea. Heart swelling, he ran his fingers through the sharp yet gentle blades, touching his fingers to the soil beneath. He had heard of soil, but had never seen it. It was dark brown and had an odd smell to it, but it was just as beautiful as all the other things in his eyes.

Looking back up to Shiela, he smiled. He smiled with all of his new-found love, and she smiled back.

* * *

_My husband, was a hard working man  
Killed a mile and a half from here  
His head was found in a driving wheel  
And his body hasn't ever been found_

After he had finally learned to walk again, they travelled past the rolling hills. He had spent some time curling into a ball and rolling down them, enjoying the tickling feeling the grass gave him and the thrill of spinning.

The sun beat down on them, so hot it felt like he was burning alive. He found that he didn’t care, however. He was simply glad to be able to feel it, to be able to bask in its glory. Only a singe, wispy cloud was in sight, and he admired that too. A gentle white, it emanated a natural grace that he hoped to one day achieve.

Soon, they reached the edge of what Shiela called a forest. He wondered briefly how she knew so much about the outside, but he shrugged that thought off. He was just happy to be along for the ride.

There were hundreds, perhaps thousands of what Shiela called trees. He ran up to one, and ran his fingers on the tough, scratchy bark. The tree stretched up to meet the azure sky, its dark green needles spread out to absorb the sun. The earth thudded beneath their feet as the ran through the trees. Running was... something else entirely.

His muscles screamed in protest, but the burning in both his lungs and limbs felt so incredibly _good._ He had never been able to run like that before. It came naturally, like some deep, hidden instinct was unlocked in him. 

One thing he noticed, however, was that the sun was slowly disappearing behind the horizon. He didn’t like that; he wanted to stay in its light forever. What if it never came back? What if his world was once again plunged into darkness, this time for eternity? Sulking, he sat next to a tree, between its roots. Shiela sat next to him, panting heavily.

Noticing his heartbroken look at the setting sun, she put her hand on his shoulder.

”It will come back.” She reassured.

”How do you know?” He questioned.

”Its... its a feeling, really. I just know that in a few hours, it’ll return, and we can continue our journey.” She explained, and he nodded in response.

”We should sleep.” She said after a few minutes of silence. He nodded again, and curled up in a ball next to her. The sun dipped ever lower, until he could no longer see it. His heart ached in longing. He wanted to chase it, he wanted to follow it forever.

Shiela’s breath slowed and her movements became less frequent. Soon, she began to snore softly. He knew he should sleep, too, but he also wanted to stay up a little longer.

The sky was no longer the same blue color as before, instead it was a dark blackish-blue, and a silver-white disk rose in the sun’s place. Looking up, he noticed with awe that the sky was dotted with small silver, white, and blueish speckles. A massive cloud of color stretched across the sky, scarring it with purple and pale blue. 

There were so many new noises. Chirping and hooting and rustling echoed through the cool, still air, deafening to him. Back on the ship, the only sounds were the creaking of wood and the sounds of the others.

Laying on his back, he gazed up at the kingdom of lights, and let the soft yet deafening sounds lull him go sleep.

* * *

_My girl, my girl, don't you lie to me_   
_Tell me where did you sleep last night_   
_In the pines, in the pines_   
_Where the sun don't ever shine_   
_I would shiver the whole night through_

He was awoken by a warm light shining on his face. Confusion filled his head as he scrunched up his face, eyes still closed. As the memories came rushing back in, he was struck by a brief moment of terror that it was a dream. To his relief, when he opened his eyes, he was still resting in a bed of pine needles, the sun filtering between the branches overhead.

Smiling, he looked over to where Shiela was sitting, holding a handful of berries.

”Hey, I found these. I saw some of our masters eat these once. Here.” She explained as she gave him the handful.

”Don’t you want any?” He asked through a mouthful of berries.

”I already ate.” She answered, looking to her left through the trees. Swallowing, he followed her gaze.

”What’s up?” He questioned.

”I found an aircraft while I was foraging.” She said, softly.

He perked up, intrigued, but silent.

”I’ve seen it before, I think.” She went on.

”One of our master’s ships?” He inquired, alarmed.

”No, no. I... I remember it... from before.” 

He mulled over her words for a minute, trying to unravel what she meant.

”Before? You mean, before the ship?” He finally asked, uncertain. He didn’t even consider that there _was_ a before. Shiela nodded in response.

”We should investigate.” He said finally. He wasn’t sure he believed her, but he trusted her to make the right choice. Shiela looked relieved, and they got to their feet. 

Tracking through the woods in silence, they listened to all the different noises. The crunching of twigs and needles, the chittering of squirrels, the singing of birds; all sounds they were unaware existed. So beautiful was the sound that they did nothing but listen, for the entire journey.

Finally, they came to a clearing, and he saw what Shiela meant.

The ship was sleek and elegant, colored a black that stood out surrounded by all the colors.

Getting closer, Shiela hesitantly rested her palm against the hull. He watched in curiosity, focused on her reaction.

”Hey! What are you doing?” A voice called from the woods, making them both jump. The thudding of footsteps were loud, and getting louder.

Turning to the source of the voice, he braced himself to run. Shiela skittered backwards towards him until they were both standing shoulder to shoulder.

A woman with brown hair emerged from the forest, wearing a white and red suit with an ‘A’ on it. Behind her was a slightly older looking man with the same dark hair, skin, and eyes that Shiela had, in the same uniform. Behind him, there was another man, in the same outfit as the other two, holding a bow.

”What are you doing here?” The dark-skinned man demanded. Shiela met his gaze and something flickered in her eyes for a split second.

Holding his head up high, he growled and tried to look intimidating. Next to Shiela’s icy glare, they looked pretty intense.

”There’s not supposed to be anyone on this island. You’ll have to come with us.” The dark skinned man said, taking a step towards them.

Panic fluttered in his chest, memories flashing through his head. Was he destined to be forced into that life again? No. He wouldn’t let himself be a slave again, he would rather die.

Snarling, he lunged forward at the man. Eyes widening in surprise, the man turned towards him, a black suit forming around the white one. Before he reached the man, however, Shiela had reached him, and she threw a flurry of attacks.

Stopping, he watched for a second as they battled. The other two in the matching suits looked uncertain as well, and watched with weapons raised.

The fight continued for a second, before the man caught Shiela’s arm mid-punch. Seeing her tattoos, he paused, and Shiela took the opportunity to knock him down.

”You’re from Wakanda.” He stated, confused.

”I don’t know what that is.” She hissed in response.

”How do you not know what that is? Have you been living under a rock?” The brunette girl questioned, her gloved fists lowered.

”We were kidnapped.” Shiela explained, and he realized that he didn’t actually know if that was true. It seemed possible.

”We can bring you home.” The dark-skinned man said. 

“Home?” Shiela asked in response.

”Yes. Home, to Wakanda. We can find your family.” Shiela seemed to consider this, hesitantly, she nodded her head. He wasn’t so sure about this, but he would go wherever Shiela went. And if Shiela wanted to find her family, if she wanted to live a normal life - even if that life was without him? He was fine with that. He’d be fine.

”The name’s Chase, son of King T’challa. This is Morgan, and that’s Nathan.” Chase explained, and Shiela frowned slightly.

”Come.” Chase said, beckoning to the ship, where a ramp now led up to the hull.

Following, both he and Shiela stayed close together. Taking a seat in one of the chairs, he stared uneasily at their hosts. 

“So, mind telling us a bit about yourselves?” Chase asked, giving them a kind smile.

”I’m Shiela. This is my friend.” Shiela said, simply.

”What’s your friends name?” Morgan inquired, and he squirmed uneasily.

”I don’t have one. Shiela just calls me Friend.” He answered.

”Hmm. Well, I’m sure we’ll figure out your real name soon enough.” Nathan replied, and the other two nodded.

Looking around in unease, he felt trapped in these metal walls. They were too similar to the ship he was raised on, and brief flashbacks filled his head.

About ten minutes passed until the ship landed. Stepping out of the ship, he gazed up at the giant buildings in front of them. Shiela gasped, and that same flicker of emotion in her eyes returned, this time much stronger.

”What is it?” He questioned.

”This... This is it. I’m home.” She whispered, her eyes fixed on the giant building in the center of the city. 

He was blown away by the landscape, and how it’s beauty was so different from the natural beauty of the forest.

Following Chase, he walked just beside Shiela as she glanced around at the different buildings.

Eventually then entered the giant building that Shiela was staring at before, and she paused. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. He waited, patiently.

Opening her eyes again, she smiled at him and they both hurried after Chase. A winding maze of halls later, they approached a door. A tall, bald, dark-skinned woman stopped them.

”Hey, Nala.” Chase said as he smiled at her. She glared at him in response.

”Your fathers are in a meeting.” She said, addressing Chase, Morgan, and Nathan. 

“Nala, you and I both know they’re arguing about something stupid.” Chase replied, just as they heard a shout.

”HOT DOGS ARE _NOT_ A TYPE OF TACO!” An outrageously angry man screamed from inside.

”You’re right. It’s a sandwich.” Another voice replied.

”NO!” The first voice screamed again. 

Chase raised his eyebrow as if to say “See? I told you so.”

Nala sighed, and stepped aside. The doors opened automatically, and the five entered the room. The adults all stopped and turned to look at the new arrivals. Nala, Chase, Morgan, and Nathan stood in front of them.

”Hey, you guys are back early.” A man with a bow that matched Nathans remarked.

”We found something interesting.” Chase explained, and stepped back to show Shiela to the group. 

Everything stopped. Everyone was silent. Then, with wide eyes, the man that looked like Chase took a shaky step forward. Tears making his brown eyes gleam, he spoke with a hoarse voice.

”Shuri?” He asked, his voice almost inaudible. Shiela’s eyes widened, and that emotion returned to her eyes, this time so strong that he knew what it was. Recognition.

”T’challa? Is it really you?” She whispered back, and T’challa wrapped her in a hug. Sobbing into her shoulder, the powerful man showed his weakness. Shiela, who he had never seen cry before, did the same.

“I’m confused.” Chase said, looking to the others.

”So am I.” Morgan replied.

Lifting his head from her shoulder, T’challa smiled at them.

”Chase, this is my little sister, Shuri. Shuri, meet your nephew.” He said, and Shiela - no, SHURI - smiled at them.

”Shuri?” An older man with pale skin and a goatee questioned. Shuri turned to him with a nodd.

”Is Peter with you?” He asked, hopefully. 

“We brought back two strays.” Morgan said, moving out of the way so that he was in plain view.

The man gasped and stumbled towards him. He skittered away nervously and the man paused, confused.

”I- Who are- Who the hell is Peter?” He finally asked, and the man’s face fell. The man himself looked somewhat familiar, but he didn’t recognize him.

”You... You don’t remember me?” The man asked, and he just stared, silently. This was enough of an answer for the man, who looked utterly heartbroken.

”Our memories were erased several times. It’s not our fault.” Shuri was quick to jump in, defending him.

The man nodded, still looking crestfallen, and started to walk back towards his seat.

”Wait.” He said, and the man turned to him, hopeful.

”Who was I to you?” He whispered.

”My son.” The man replied.

He pondered this for a moment. Was this man really his father? Morgan, who he had inferred was this man’s daughter (which meant he had a sister - odd), looked shocked. 

The man swallowed, and with tears in his eyes met his gaze.

“Your name was- _is_ Peter Benjamin Parker-Stark and you were the best goddamn thing in the world. I loved you with every fiber of my being, and when you went missing, it broke me. We, Pepper, Rhodey, Happy, May, the rest of the Avengers and I, Anthony Howard Stark, promised to protect you - and we failed. I swear on my life, we will _never_ let you down again for as long as we live. We love you. Please, _please_ come home to us.” The man, Tony, his father who he did not recognize, pleaded.

Peter, that was his name. It felt good, like that final moment before the sun rose, where the sky paled but the stars were still visible, where you felt that calm certainty that everything was as it should be. It was right, and it filled one of the many holes inside him.

Peter lifted his head and smiled, his eyes watery.

”I don’t remember you, but deep down I remember your love.” Peter replied, and it was true. Somewhere, deep down, there was a memory of that love, shining like a light in the dark. It had helped keep some of the shadows at bay in those dark times, and it was the only thing he could call his.

Tony, seemingly unable to resist, ran up and embraced Peter. He was gentle, but his love was fierce. Peter melted at the touch, tears streaming down his face like the ocean waves streamed through the sand. Tony simply held him, close to his chest, close to his beating heart, and wept, for his son was home. And Peter? Well, he’d be lying if he said he didn't weep as well.

**Author's Note:**

> The song is In The Pines, I specifically listened to the version by Caught A Ghost.


End file.
